Talk:Dreen
Breen Star Trek has Breen - a species that is never truly seen, only when wearing a complete suit - for temperature control it is said...--Cyberman TM 19:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) First Extra-dimensional Event In GG Vol1, page 4, there is an event, showing a conical-hatted created with long fingers, is this a Dreen without a veil? MajorMichael (talk) 21:34, May 15, 2015 (UTC) MajorMichael A link would be nice. --Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 22:23, May 15, 2015 (UTC) : The link is . While it is hard to tell as the art has changed over time, the different "hair", face and fingers convince me that isn't a Dreen. Argadi (talk) 23:49, May 15, 2015 (UTC) : (Thank you for the link, I don't post much.) That is also known as the Enigma. It appears that the Apparition is similar to the Muse of Time. Given that the Dreen also appear to exist in non-standard time, the muse could be related. We seem to be reaching a major plot reveal here, possibly even hinting at the technology that allowed Agatha and Gil to travel in a time portal as well? In any case, who knows what (if anything) the Dreen have under their viels, but the hats seem to match. Dreen Body Plan Mostly Unknown All this changing of the adjectives regarding the number of limbs the Dreen may have is sort of pointless, since we don't know if they have any limbs at all aside from the arms, or whether they even have a head. -- William Ansley (talk) 21:11, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Why "mad theory" citation? The quotation at the head of the article has a footnote "mad theory" linking to the general page about how to make a mad theory page. But there's nothing about the Dreen on that page, nor is there a Dreen/Mad page. So what's with the reference? Bkharvey (talk) 19:42, December 17, 2017 (UTC) : I was wondering the same thing earlier today. There seems to be no good reason for the Mad Theory template to be there, so I took it out. It was added by Zarchne, who hasn't been very active lately, but perhaps he will see this and explain what he intended. My guess is that he meant to add a Mad Page to the article, but chose the wrong template, but I wouldn't bet any money on it. This page probably could benefit from a Mad Page, but I won't try to set up one now. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:15, December 18, 2017 (UTC) If the Dreen are unstoppable... We have this where a Dreen is clearly there to retrieve Agatha. Zog says "Doze tings is Unschtoppable! ". Why did it stop? Since it "exists tangential to time as we know it", does it stop because it knows what Agatha is going to do? That it never intended to bring her back to Klaus? --Fred1740 (talk) 00:46, April 22, 2018 (UTC) If they're seven-dimensional... ... then any three-dimensional cross-section we see of them will be only partial. Therefore it's entirely possible that the Dreen we see on Castle Wulfenbach and at St. Szpac are the very same beings as the ones with tentacle-like hair that we see in visions, and if we could see in seven dimensions we'd see both of those aspects and more. By the way, all those sparks should know better than to say "from a higher dimension." We aren't "from the third dimension"; we're "from" three dimensions. Four if you want to count time. Bkharvey (talk) 17:14, September 8, 2018 (UTC)